Love and Slavery
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: "It's the university's rule, Shibuya. If you slap a person on the cheek, you'll become his or her slave. And if you break the rule, you'll be expelled." With a single slap, Yuuri Shibuya's life was turned upside down. She was supposed to lead a peaceful university life, away from all the crazy drama. It was all Wolfram von Bielefelt's fault. Female Yuuri/Wolfram. (AU)
1. The Rule

Author's Note: Greetings! This is my third Kyo kara Maoh fanfic and for the second time, it's featuring the Yuuri/Wolfram pairing. I will really appreciate your support! I hope you'll enjoy this story.

P.S. There are several things I need to clarify. First of all, Yuuri is a girl in this fanfic. And this is in an alternate universe where the other world does not exist. I'm merely borrowing the name 'Shin Makoku' to be used as the university's name. And finally, this story is based in modern day Japan.

Chapter 1: The Rule

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

" _University is nothing like High School. But I'm sure you'll do well, Yu-chan!"_

That was what my mother said a month ago on the day I left home for university. Since the university I went to was in central Tokyo and my family lived in Saitama, I had no choice but to move into the university's dormitory.

My mother was reluctant to let me go at first, but I managed to persuade her at the end. And the fact that my best friend, Murata Ken, was also going to live in the dormitory had helped me convinced my mother that I was going to be alright. Moreover, my older brother, Shori Shibuya, was a third year university student at the same university.

There was almost no reason for my mother to be worried about me.

I knew that university was going to be tough but at least I wasn't alone. I was relieved when I found out that Murata was going to the same university as me. He was way smarter than I was so I thought he might go overseas or something. But he told me he wasn't interested in leaving Japan.

And that was how the two of us ended up in Japan's best university; University of Shin Makoku.

Even though both of us weren't in the same faculties, we got to meet each other quite often. Murata was in the faculty of law while I was taking science.

Everyone around me, including my parents, was shocked when they found out I managed to get into the University of Shin Makoku. I studied really hard for the entrance exam for a long period of time. However, to be honest, I wasn't very confident. Studying wasn't my forte and I was never an exceptionally intelligent person. But I made it into my dream university and I could not be any happier.

On the other hand, nobody was surprised to find out that Murata got first place for the entrance examination. Of course, he was awarded a scholarship for his achievement. Even though I had known him since junior high school, I was still wondering why he was so smart.

I guessed he was born with that gift.

I was in my room in the dormitory, combing my long black hair after I took a shower. I got a whole room for myself and I was pleased with it in generally. It wasn't a very big room but there was enough space to breath at least. There was a queen sized bed in the middle and there was a window behind it. The wardrobe was on the left side of the room and the desk was beside it. And on the right side of the room, there was a door which led to my personal bathroom.

Overall, the whole room was cozy and I couldn't ask for more.

It was 10 AM on Wednesday and I decided to head over to the library to study. I had no classes on Wednesdays and for someone like me who wasn't a genius like Murata, I would use the time to study.

I put on a black top and white skirt before leaving my room to start the day.

A smile crossed my face when I felt the soft breeze touching my face. The air was filled with the smell of nature and it made everything seemed peaceful. I stopped on my tracks and looked up at the blue skies above me. I watched as the white clouds floated slowly through the clear skies. I almost giggled when I spotted a cloud that was shaped like a rabbit.

I stopped admiring the fluffy clouds when I heard someone calling out my name.

"What are you doing staring at the sky like that, Yuuri?"

My startled expression was replaced by a wide grin when I saw who it was. It was no other than the university's male baseball team's captain, Conrad Weller. He was older than me and was already in his third year of university. I had met him in my first day here, when I visited the baseball team's booth to sign up for the team. He was there, along with the female baseball team's captain and some other senior members.

My first impression of him was perfect. Not only was he good-looking, he was really friendly and nice as well. One could say that he was the perfect gentleman.

I was surprised at how well he spoke Japanese even though he was a foreigner. That was when he told me that he had been living in Japan for several years already so he was familiar with the language.

"Nothing, just admiring the beautiful weather."

There was something about Conrad that made me feel comfortable whenever I was around him. And contrary to what Murata believed, I did not have a crush on him. I liked him a lot but I was definitely not in a romantic way.

Conrad gave me his usual gentle smile, which could effortlessly melt a person's heart. Whenever he did that, I would unconsciously smile back too.

"Don't daydream too much or else you might bump into something. I have class so I'll get going first." Conrad walked over to me and ruffled my hair before leaving.

I watched his back disappearing from my sight as I fixed my slightly messed up hair. And that was when Murata chose to appear.

"Are you still denying that you like him, Shibuya?"

I rolled my eyes before turning towards my insistent best friend. I glared at him before assuring him for the hundredth time that I did not have feelings for Conrad.

"I do not like him that way, Murata. How many times must I say it until you believe me?"

Murata laughed and walked ahead, not bothering to wait for me. Wednesday was also Murata's free day and he would sometimes go to the library with me. I wondered why he still bothered to study with that brain of his. He could have as much fun as he wanted and still passed with flying colors.

He was Murata Ken, after all.

We were walking through a garden when Murata and I heard something from a nearby alley. We couldn't make out what sound was it and silently decided to check it out. And as we got closer, we could hear something solid falling onto the ground.

I quickened my pace, ignoring Murata who was asking me to slow down, and was shocked at what I saw at the alley. There were two reasons for that. Firstly, it was the fact that there was a man who was semi-conscious, clutching onto his stomach and whimpering in pain.

And the second reason was the man standing in front of the injured guy on the ground.

Needless to say, he was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on. His blonde hair appeared to be shining under the sunlight. His deep green eyes were absolutely gorgeous. I began to doubt that he was real.

Then a thought came across my mind.

" _He must be that pretty boy everyone has been talking about."_

For the past month here in the university, I had been hearing a lot of people talking about a blonde foreigner who was unbelievably beautiful. From what I heard, he was a first year student as well.

However, the words people used to describe him were clearly understatements.

As unbelievable and cheesy as it sounded, I just couldn't seem to begin to describe how attractive he was.

Was that even possible?

* * *

 **Wolfram's POV**

I must have woken up from the wrong side of the bed or something because my mood had been foul ever since I opened my eyes.

And the bastard I had beaten up into a pulp chose to make my day worse. I had no idea why this person was drunk when it was barely 11 AM. But I could've just ignored it if he didn't purposely bump into me and chose to pick a fight.

If I was in a good mood, I would have walked away since he wasn't sober. But it was that guy's bad luck that I was badly in need of a punching bag. And he came at the right timing.

Just when I had given him the final punch on his gut and he had fallen onto the ground, I sensed someone's presence and snapped my head towards the intruder.

And what I saw made my eyes widened in surprise.

The girl's black hair was long and silky, something I had never laid eyes on. Her equally black eyes were simply mesmerizing. My eyes ran from her eyes to her toes, and I could see that she was curvy at all the right places.

She was beautiful.

She was panting slightly and I assumed she had just run a little. I saw her body tensing up when we made eye contact. We stayed silent for a few moments; none of us seemed to know what to do next.

All I could manage was staring back at her. I almost forgot I just had one of the worst mornings in my life.

The silent atmosphere was broken when another person came running towards the alley. He was adjusting his glasses as he tried to catch his breath. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, snapping her out of her daze.

And before her friend could say anything, her earlier blank expression was replaced by an angry one. Her eyebrows were furrowed and there was a frown on that pretty face of hers.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and waited for her to speak up.

"What do you think you're doing beating up that guy like that?!"

Annoyance was evident in her tone and it made my eyebrow twitch in irritation. Even though she was pretty and all that, it didn't mean she got the rights to poke her nose into my business.

"It's none of your business." My cold tone made her flinch and in return, her glare intensified.

"I can't just walk away and pretend nothing happened when that man you had just beaten up is barely conscious!" She took a few steps towards me and stared right into my narrowed eyes.

I swore I had never met someone as nosy as this cute girl in front of me.

"Why did you hit him?" Her voice was demanding and I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone until I answered her.

"Because he annoyed me."

And from the horrified look she was giving me, I knew she wasn't happy with my answer.

"Just because of that, you beat him up as if he had injured your pet dog?!"

If I wasn't so consumed by anger, I would have pointed out how ridiculous her words were. How did a pet dog got dragged into this conversation?

"He pissed me off and I beat the crap out of him. It's as simple as that. Are you satisfied now?"

And the next thing that registered into my brain was a stinging pain on my left cheek.

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

Pretty boy or not, he had to be taught a lesson.

His reason for hurting someone else was simply unacceptable! His arrogant tone had triggered intense anger inside me. Rage flowed throughout my body and before I could do anything to stop myself, I had done something I did not except I would.

I had slapped the blonde beauty on his left cheek.

I knew I had allowed my anger to control me and perhaps I shouldn't do what I did. But that man had infuriated me to the point that I could no longer contain the fury I felt.

I continued glaring at the man in front of me, whose eyes were wide in shock. He slowly brought his hand onto the cheek I had just slapped and all the while his eyes were fixated on me.

When he took a step forward, his eyes were glaring at me dangerously. If it weren't for the strong emotions swelling inside me, I would have shiver in fear.

I was caught off guard when a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. It had a tint of mockery and it confused me to no end.

Wasn't he supposed to be mad? Why did he appear to be amused?

"Did you know what you just did?" His tone was that of a person who was teasing another. I blinked several times, not understanding the situation at hand. I brought the anger back into my eyes before answering in a confident tone.

"I just slapped you."

His smirk grew wider, leaving me in complete confusion.

"Do you know what that means?"

I hung my head and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. What in the world was he talking about?

Just when I was about to ask him to make himself clear, Murata suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head towards my best friend, who was giving me an odd look.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Shibuya."

"He deserves it!" I yelled, momentarily not caring if I had injured Murata's eardrums. My attention went back to the blonde when he spoke again.

"As for you, you deserve your new status."

"What nonsense are you talking about?!" Both the rude blonde and Murata were acting strange and I was getting tired of being so ignorant.

"From now on, you're my slave."

What?

I was gawking ungracefully, totally bewildered by that last word he had just said. Did he hit his head during his fight earlier? He looked perfectly fine though.

"I think you're out of your mind." My voice trailed off when I noticed the smug aura the blonde was giving out. He was deadly serious.

I turned to Murata for answers and he cleared his throat before telling me what I badly needed to know.

"It's the university's rule, Shibuya. If you slap a person on the left cheek, you'll become his or her slave. And if you break the rule, you'll be expelled."

"Please tell me you're joking." I muttered softly in disbelief and it felt like a rock had fallen onto my head when Murata shook his head. From the look in his eyes, I could see that my best friend was deadly serious as well.

While I was still trying to recover from my shock, I felt a hand grabbing onto my chin. It was no other than that arrogant blonde, who had forced me to look at him in the eyes.

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefelt. And I hope you won't forget your master's name."

With that said, he left without another word.

How was it possible for someone to remain so charismatic when he was in the middle of saying rather foul things?

" _What had I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

 **Wolfram's POV**

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

I grunted in displeasure and huffed loudly. Once I had left the alley, I went straight to my older brother's room and barged into it. I saw a vein popping out of my older brother's forehead but he didn't comment on my intrusion.

I guessed he got used to it.

"I didn't do anything, Aniue."

"The bruises on your knuckles said otherwise."

My older brother, Gwendal von Voltaire, was a final year student in the University of Shin Makoku. He was known for his intelligence and achievements in his academics. Another thing he was known for were the scary faces he gave off all the time. I respected him a lot nevertheless.

And he was as sharp as usual to have noticed the blue marks on my knuckles.

"Someone pissed me off so I gave him a piece of my mind."

I saw another vein popping out on my brother's forehead and it made me step backwards in reflex. Just then, the door opened and I turned my head over my shoulder. It turned out to be Conrad and Josak.

Conrad was my second older brother and Josak was his classmate. They had known each other before entering university though and were really close. And somehow, I had sort of become friends with Josak as well.

"What did you do this time, little lord brat?"

"Why does everyone always assume it is my fault?!" I growled and crossed my arms in front of my chest. And why did people enjoy calling me with _that_ nickname?

"So nothing interesting happened then?" Josak was grinning as he walked over to Gwendal to see what he was doing.

An image of the girl with black hair and eyes appeared in my mind and I found myself smirking at my own thought.

"Something interesting did happen though."

Three pairs of eyes were on me when I spoke. Gwendal was as expressionless as ever while Jozak was his usual goofy self. It was Conrad who urged me to continue.

"You seem unusually happy, Wolfram. Did something good happen?"

"I got myself a slave."

Before long, Gwendal's room was filled with Josak's loud shrieks, causing yet another vein to pop out of my older brother's wrinkled forehead.

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

"Why is this happening to me?"

Naturally, I was no longer in the mood to head over to the library to study. I went back to my room in a very depressed state and Murata offered to keep me company.

He said I looked like I could turn into a zombie any time soon and he was worried.

When I had somewhat calmed down a little, I asked Murata to explain to me this so called ridiculous 'rule'.

"To be honest, I am not so sure about this rule's origins. But it is a legit rule that has been around for a very long time. I heard about it from a fellow Law student in my first week here. Apparently, the students here take this rule very seriously."

"But it's so silly! Would I really be expelled if I didn't follow this stupid rule?"

"Well, there was a girl last year who didn't obey the rule and she got expelled immediately."

Energy left my body when I heard Murata's words and I slumped onto my bed. I hung my head in defeat and was blankly staring on the floor.

"But I can't be expelled! I worked so hard to get into this university! And I am not planning to let all my efforts go down the drain because of an egoistic pretty boy!"

Murata tried to calm me down by patting my back and I allowed a loud sigh of frustration to escape me.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Murata nodded apologetically as a response to my question. I sighed one more time, louder than the one earlier, and hid my face with my hands.

" _University is definitely different from High School. But right now, I'm not sure if I can do well, mother."_

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you guys liked chapter 1. Please leave a review on your way out! Reviews motivate me a whole lot and it helps me to know what the readers think of the story. Follow and favorites are highly appreciated as well! I promise I will update as fast as I could. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	2. The Meddler

Author's Note: Thanks for the review, follows and favorites! Your support means a whole lot to me, seriously.

P.S. Just in case you didn't know, Aniue is the formal way of calling one's older brother.

Chapter 2: The Meddler

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

"Ulrike-san, is there really nothing I can do to change this?"

"I'm sorry, Yuuri."

I slumped onto the chair in front of Ulrike-san's desk in defeat. Ulrike-san was the university's President and due to my desperation, I approached her for help. Much to my disappointment, Ulrike-san confirmed that there was nothing I could do to alter my pathetic fate.

"Why did you slap Wolfram?" Ulrike-san asked me in her signature gentle voice. Even though I had only known her for a short while, I had grown a strong liking to her. She was caring and it had always been comfortable talking to her.

The biggest mystery was her appearance though. For some unknown reason, she looked like a young child. Nobody actually asked about it though so I chose to stay quiet as well.

"It's because he is an arrogant brat who acted unreasonably."

My eyes were narrowed in annoyance at the thought of that smug blonde. Ulrike-san was smiling nervously due to the scary look on my face. She seemed hesitant at first but she spoke anyway.

"I'm sure you can get along with him after getting to know him better."

I gave Ulrike-san an odd look, showing her that I could sense the uncertainty in her voice. She gave me an apologetic look in which I responded with a sigh.

"Seriously, who does that guy thinks he is. He's acting like a young master from an ultra wealthy family."

"Actually, that is exactly who he is."

I stared into Ulrike-san's eyes to see if she was being serious. I was just ranting randomly so I didn't expect I would hit jackpot.

Ulrike-san giggled at how shocked I was before proceeding to tell me more about my new 'master'.

"He is the youngest son of the owner of a successful international finance company. His family first moved to Japan to expand their business here. However, they chose to stay because they really like it in Japan."

"No wonder he acts like that. He is most probably spoilt to no end."

Ulrike-san nodded in agreement and seemed rather amused with the faces I had been making. I gave up trying to change the fact that I am bounded by the world's most absurd rule and left Ulrike-san's office after bidding good bye to her.

" _I need someone to talk to. Where in the world is Murata?"_

I remembered Murata telling me that he had to meet up with some friends for a project so I was left alone. I was sitting at the audience area of a baseball field and I lost count on the number of times I had sighed. There was nobody around, just me and the baseball field.

I was too engrossed in my own world that I didn't even notice that someone had sat beside me. I literally jumped out of my seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I calmed down in an instant when I saw that it was Conrad. I went back to my seat and heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's you, Conrad-senpai. Sorry for freaking out."

"I was passing by and saw how distracted you were. So I came to see if you're alright."

I felt slightly better already just being around Conrad. He just had that comforting aura around him. His charming smile was definitely a plus point as well.

"Do you have time to listen to my rants, senpai?"

I told Conrad everything that had happened from the moment I set eyes on that beautiful brat. I was too embarrassed to tell him how much mesmerized I was by him. I did admit that I found him gorgeous though.

Then I went on and on, even telling Conrad about the conversation I had with Ulrike-san. There was just something about Conrad that made me willing to tell him things. And the fact that he was a patient listener made it easier to talk to him.

I ran my fingers through my long hair in frustration after I finished telling Conrad everything I wanted to tell him. I grabbed onto my hair and used them to cover my face. I stayed that way with my elbows resting on my lap. That was until Conrad said something I did not expect at all.

"I'm sorry for my young brother's behavior."

"What did you just say?" I was staring at Conrad in disbelief as I asked him to repeat himself.

"Wolfram is my younger brother. He can be quite willful sometimes. Let me apologize on his behalf, Yuuri."

I abruptly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Conrad.

"The two of you look nothing alike! And your personalities are close to complete opposites. It's impossible!"

"We have the same mother but different fathers. That is why we don't look alike I guess."

Conrad was speaking so casually that I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. But when I saw the seriousness in his brown eyes, I knew he wasn't joking.

Seeing how stunt I was, Conrad stood up and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm really sorry about what Wolfram did. But I promise you, he's nice at heart."

"You don't have to constantly apologize on his behalf, Conrad. You're spoiling him too much."

Conrad smiled apologetically and was scratching the back of his head. I was about to give him a speech about the way he was pampering his younger brother but was interrupted by my ringing phone.

I took my phone from my pocket and couldn't recognize the person calling me. I picked it up nevertheless.

"Hello."

"Meet me at the main lobby of the dormitory."

I knew the owner of that voice. The grip I had on my phone tightened and I was glaring intensely at the distance.

"Why must I listen to you?" I felt stupid once I asked that question. The answer was obvious, after all.

"In case you have forgotten, you're my slave. What a wimp. Be there in 10 minutes."

I shoved my phone back to my pocket and was stomping on the spot underneath me angrily. And he was rude enough to hang up before I could say anything.

"I assume that was Wolfram?"

I nodded weakly and let out a loud sigh. Conrad patted my head as a way of comforting me.

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright, Yuuri."

"I doubt so."

* * *

 **Wolfram's POV**

I was leaning against the wall outside of the dormitory's main lobby as I waited for Yuuri. I did a quick research on my new 'slave' before I called her.

Yuuri Shibuya came from an average Japanese family and her older brother, Shori Shibuya, was a third year student in our university. Her father was a banker and her mother was a housewife. There wasn't anything particularly impressive in her academic performance. As for her extracurricular activity, her interest was in baseball.

Her beauty was extraordinary though.

As for her number, I had my own ways of obtaining it. It wasn't that difficult.

When I caught sight of another person's shadow beside me, I glanced over to my side. My eyes were met with a pair of angry black orbs. The person I had been waiting for was crossing her arms in front of her chest and one of her feet was tapping the ground impatiently.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was monotone but she was obviously pissed off.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest as well and took a step towards Yuuri. I replaced my frown with a smirk and apparently, it had annoyed her even more.

"My room requires some cleaning and who else to ask but my _slave_ to do that?"

Yuuri stomped towards me, closing the gap between us and was glaring straight into my eyes.

"The best person you should ask to do that is yourself."

"Yuuri Shibuya, you do know that you'll be expelled if you disobey me, right?"

Yuuri's eyebrows were deeply furrowed and her fists were clenched in anger. Without saying another word, she stormed into the lobby and was heading towards the elevator. I followed her along and led her to my room.

Yuuri was muttering incoherent words under her breath as she walked into my room. Luckily for her, my room didn't look like it was struck by a tornado.

I grabbed a magazine from my desk and sat on my bed. I was leaning against the headboard and raised an eyebrow at Yuuri, who was standing by the door like a stone.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work."

Yuuri gave me one last deadly glare before stomping towards my desk and began arranging the things on it. She was mumbling to herself but I heard her nevertheless.

"Why can't he be nice like Conrad-senpai? I still can't believe they are brothers."

"Don't compare me with him."

Yuuri flinched at my sudden interruption. She didn't seem to expect that I could hear her.

I had always disliked it whenever people compare me with Conrad. It wasn't like I hated him or something. I just found it annoying when people said I should be nice like him, which was absolutely impossible to achieve.

Conrad was way too kind and I never understood how he managed to do so.

"In case you're wondering, I can hear you clearly, wimp."

That's definitely a perfect nickname for Yuuri Shibuya.

"Stop calling me that!" Yuuri grunted before going back to her cleaning.

Once in a while, I would take my eyes off the magazine on my hands and look at her. Even though she was practically forced into doing it, I could see that she took the task seriously. I initially thought that she wouldn't put any effort.

My eyes wandered to somewhere rather distracting when she was reaching for some books on top of the shelf. I quickly looked back to my magazine before I got carried away. When I took another glance at her, I accidentally caught a glimpse of her underwear.

It was then that I had decided to stick my eyes on the magazine and nowhere else until she was done.

After about half an hour, a shadow casted on me and I removed the magazine from my face. Yuuri was standing beside my bed with her hands on either side of her hips. She must have tied up her hair when she was mopping the floor and was removing her hair band. The way she ran her fingers through her silky black hair to tidy them up was simply alluring.

" _Don't be that weak and get distracted so easily."_

I was mentally scolding myself as I waited for Yuuri to speak up. She had been standing on the same spot and staring at me for the longest of time.

It felt sort of weird when she wasn't glaring at me. What in the world was she thinking?

She cleared her throat before finally saying something.

"I'm done. Can I go now?"

"You may."

After she was granted permission, Yuuri hastily turned around to head towards the door. But she had momentarily forgotten about the still wet floor and moved too fast. She began to slip and I quickly grabbed her arm in reflex. However, I ended up stumbling and fell onto the floor with her.

I winced in pain when my forearms hit the floor with great force. But if I didn't support my body that way, I would have collapse onto Yuuri's rather small body. Yuuri was rubbing the back of her head as she tried to sit up. She abruptly stopped moving when she opened her eyes and saw how close we were with each other.

I took a moment to look at our current position. My arms were on either side of her head while her legs were in between mine. It was definitely an inappropriate position.

Not to mention how close our faces were.

Yuuri's fast was flushed almost immediately when she realized how suggestive our position was. I was about to get up but the door to my room opened before I could do so.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw my two older brothers standing by the door, looking startled at the sight in front of them. I couldn't believe my _incredible_ luck. They just had to enter at _that_ very moment.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" I slapped my forehead when I realized how misleading my question was. It sounded like I was in the middle of _something_ and was annoyed because my brothers interrupted. I hurriedly explained myself before the misunderstanding could get worse. "This is not what it looks like!"

I quickly got up and crossed my arms as I looked away from my brothers, who were still trying to comprehend the whole situation. I turned to look at Yuuri, who was still in shock. She slowly got up and was hiding her face with one arm.

" _Great, now she's making things even more misleading."_

"Wolfram." I jumped a little when I heard my oldest brother calling my name. Something uncomfortable was swirling inside me when I saw a vein popping out of my brother's forehead. "We need to have a word with you."

" _Why must he assume that I did something?!"_

"It's an accident! The floor was wet and we slipped. That is all."

I could feel my blood pressure rising when Gwendal practically ignored me and talked to Yuuri instead.

"I apologize for my younger brother's behavior."

" _Why can't Anuie just believe me?"_

I rolled my eyes and gave up trying to reason out with Gwendal.

Yuuri removed her arm from her face and shook her head frantically while waving her hand.

"He is speaking the truth. It's really just an accident."

The deep shade of red on her face was almost saying otherwise. When it seemed like she could no longer stand the tension in the air, she hastily excused herself and dashed out of the room.

And I was left with two older brothers who seemed to have some questions for me.

" _Great."_

"I didn't do anything." I emphasized each word to show how serious I was. After Conrad had closed the door behind him, he walked to stand beside Gwendal.

"This better be nothing but an accident. I'm warning you Wolfram, don't do anything reckless." I groaned upon hearing Gwendal's nagging. He was talking as if I was some kind of wild animal and Yuuri was a little lamb in great danger.

"I know." All I wanted was for the conversation to end already.

"I hope you won't be too hard on Yuuri, Wolfram." Conrad's tone was a mixture of concern and seriousness. And the fact that he wasn't giving his usual overly kind smile was creeping me out.

"I won't. It's not like I will torture her or something." I looked away, not being able to stand seeing a non-smiling Conrad. That was definitely something rare.

Through my research, I knew that Yuuri and Conrad had known each other since the start of the semester through baseball. But did she mean something more than an acquaintance to him?

" _Why should I even care?"_

"I hope you mean that." That was what Gwendal said before leaving the room with Conrad.

I didn't even get to ask why they came to my room in the first place. But whatever, they would find or contact me again if it was anything important.

" _I need a cold shower to cool down."_

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

" _You acted like a big idiot back there, Yuuri Shibuya!"_

I knew I should have pushed him away at once but all I did was staring at him with an awfully flushed face. I couldn't even move an inch. Well, his face was way too close and his breath was tickling my skin.

And up close, his green eyes were even more beautiful.

" _You're really an idiot, Yuuri."_

I was burying my face on my pillow when Murata entered my room. He was shaking my shoulder as if he was checking whether I was still alive or not. I groaned weakly to tell him that his best friend was still breathing.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

I removed my face from the pillow and leaned against the headrest. Murata was standing by my bed, holding onto a few books I assumed he had borrowed from the library. I urged him to grab a chair before I started telling him about my unfortunate event.

* * *

" _All Murata did was laugh. What kind of friend is he?"_

It was already 10 PM and I was in the middle of a jog. I was supposed to jog in the afternoon instead but that didn't happen because of an obvious reason. I didn't like missing a jogging session so I chose to do it even though it was quite late already.

The night was slightly chilly so I wore a pair of long pants under my shirt. I was jogging pass the basketball court when I heard a woman's scream. I stopped on my tracks and looked around for the source. I hurriedly ran towards the side of the basketball court when I saw a man harassing a woman.

I pulled the man and threw him to the ground before standing in front of the woman to shield her from her harasser. The man was wobbling as he got up from the ground, which showed that he was most probably drunk. His flushed face proved that my guess was right.

"Who are you? Mind your own business!"

The woman behind me yelped upon hearing the shouting man. I glared at the drunkard and took a step forward. I didn't even flinch when his frown deepened dangerously.

"This lady obviously doesn't want anything to do with you. You should leave her alone."

"Like I said, mind your own business!"

The drunken man was infuriated and he raised his clenched fist. I shut my eyes when I knew that he was going to lay a punch on me.

But a few moments had passed and nothing touched me.

I slowly opened my eyes and it shot wide open when I caught sight of something blonde.

"Yuuri, is poking your nose in other people's business your hobby or something?"

"What are you doing here, Wolfram?!" I didn't bother to respond to Wolfram's question because I was too surprised to see him there. He was holding onto the drunken man's wrist when he snapped his head towards me. He rolled his eyes at me before going back to deal with the man he had held captive.

He punched him on the stomach before chasing him away, "Get lost."

The harasser was clutching onto his stomach as he stormed away in a hurry.

Perhaps Wolfram was more than just a spoilt brat, after all.

* * *

 **Wolfram's POV**

"Why in the world are you so reckless?"

"I can't just ignore it when I see someone getting hurt!"

"This hobby of yours will get you killed one day."

"It's not a hobby, it's my personality. And don't exaggerate, Wolfram!"

I stopped trying to put some sense into Yuuri's brain when I saw how stubborn she was. If I didn't happen to be around and came to her rescue just in time, who knew what might happen.

" _Why do I even bother with her?"_

I watched in silence as Yuuri comforted the shaken woman he was protecting. She had short brown hair and her round eyes were of the same color. She looked familiar but I couldn't remember who she was.

"Are you alright? Everything is fine now." Yuuri was rubbing the woman's back as she assured her that the man was long gone.

The woman appeared to have calmed down a little and managed to speak up.

"Thank you so much." She bowed at the two of us and Yuuri quickly asked her to stop.

"Don't mention it! It is the right thing to do. Let me take you back to your room."

"It's alright. I can't trouble you any more than I already did. Thank you so much!"

And with that said, she hurriedly ran away towards the direction of the dormitory.

"Is it really alright for her to go back on her own?" Yuuri's eyes were filled with concern and it was starting to piss me off. It was a mystery as to why I was even frustrated in the first place.

"Why do you care so much about people you don't even know?"

Yuuri snapped at me and gave him yet another glare.

"I don't see a problem with that. You, on the other hand, should learn to be more compassionate."

I huffed and was walking away when Yuuri suddenly spoke.

"Wait, I have a question I have in mind for a while now."

"What?" I turned around and urged Yuuri to continue.

"Back in your room, the guy with a ponytail called you his younger brother. Does that mean he is yours and Conrad's brother?"

"Isn't that obvious? Are you that stupid?"

"He looks nothing like you or Conrad!"

"That's because the three of us have the same mother but different fathers."

Yuuri was completely dumbfounded and was staring at me as if I had just said the weirdest thing she had ever heard. I just stood there and waited for her to respond.

"I see." That was all she managed to say.

"So are you going back to the dormitory or I should leave you here in the cold?"

The air was getting colder by the second and I was sure she wasn't going to continue jogging. When a shiver ran through her body, she had decided to head back to her room instead.

By the end of the night, I was still unable to figure out why she enjoyed poking her nose in other people's business.

And seriously, why did I even bother to save her?

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave a review as well! Reviews are really encouraging and knowing what readers think of this fanfic will help me improve too. Follow and favorites are highly appreciated so keep those up! Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
